


March-May (A Year Without Dean)

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cars, Hunting trip, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

March: 

I have been taking small jobs and taking Sawyer with me for help its been great having a hunting buddy again. I haven had one since Jo. Sawyer was a gifted hunter. She could take out anything that got in her way and could kill it just as good as any hunter I have ever seen. We had had a lull in jobs and It was starting to get nice outside. The weather was getting warmer and nicer. I had been working on my car and Abby would come into the yard and play with her toys. Sawyer was sitting next to Abby playing with the junkyard dog that Bobby had. His name was Peacemaker. He was a huge German Shepherd. It was one of those warm days when Bobby came out with a beer. He handed it to me and picked up Abby. 

“Thank’s dad,” I said taking the beer from his hand. 

“How is my sweet girl?” He asked her. 

“I’m good, Pops.” she said smiling at him.

“That's good.” He said smiling at her. He turned to Sawyer. “Do you want to start working on a car?” He asked her. 

“What are you talking about, Bobby?” She asked. 

“I was thinking that because your birthday is next month that we could pick out a car and then. I could help you fix it and make it yours.” He said. 

“Really?!” she asked getting excited leaving Peacemaker to play by himself. 

“Really, Really.” He said. 

“Oh my god!!!” She said jumping up and down giving him a hug. 

He gave her a loving fatherly hug all while Abby was squirming in his arms to get down. She got down and started to play with the big dopey dog. 

“Do you know what car you want?” Bobby asked. 

She got a sheepish look on her face and it made me laugh, “I don’t know.” She said. 

“I know which on she wants,” I said with a smile. “Miss Sawyer has been eyeing that 1975 Ford F250 pickup out back,” I said leaning against my car. 

“Is that right?” Bobby said. 

“She’s right, I love that car.” She answered Bobby. 

“Great, we can start working on it right now.” He said. 

“Oh my goodness. I am so excited!!!” She smiled at Bobby and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Bobby! Thanks for everything.” She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. “Kelly, thank you!” She said. 

Bobby took Sawyer over to the other side of the yard to bring the truck over to this side of the yard. Peacemaker followed them and Abby and I went into the house to make lunch and to put Abby down for a nap that she would fight tooth and nail with me to not go down. The terrible twos were all too real of a thing. She is the sweetest baby but she is a little brat when she wants to be. Thank God for Bobby, though. He has been a life saver. He has been helping with the potty training and we are almost 100% on that front (Praise The Lord). When Sawyer and I are extremely emotional and start to fight he will send both of us to our rooms to think it out. I don’t think I could do this without him. 

The only thing that could make my life better is if I had Dean and Sam here with us and we were a happy family. But I don’t see that happening. The Dreams are getting worse and worse. I am sleeping maybe three hours a night. I need to get my head into the right place and I am not seeing where that will be. I have called Cas a few times and he told me that there was nothing to heal the brokenness that I felt. It would heal over time and to trust God. So I was doing my best. It took everything in me not to send him a text about Abby growing or that her favorite food is pie. Or that she couldn't be around cat’s because they made her ‘nose mad’ as she said with her allergies. 

I went back into the yard with a plate full of sandwiches, a bag of chips, two beers for Bobby and me and a soda for Sawyer. They were starting to work on the car so I put the food on the work bench and watched Bobby and Sawyer working on the car. I remembered when Bobby let me pick out my car. I was 11 when I picked it out but Bobby didn't have me start working on it until I was about 13. 

Every day Bobby and Sawyer would work on the car. I would watch them from the porch with Abby who would be playing with Peacemaker. It was amazing seeing Bobby being a role model for these girls. It made me smile. 

April:

It was April 11 I woke up extremely early. I started the coffee and made breakfast. I was determined to make today the best day ever. Today was miss Sawyers 16th birthday. I looked over at the clock that was over the stove and it said it was 4:45 Bobby would be up soon. I knew that he wanted to finish up on the truck. He told me that he had gone into town and picked up a huge bow to put on it just to make Sawyer feel special. Today was going to be hard. It was the first birthday without Sawyers parents. Bobby and I had come up with a great idea for her birthday and it was going to be a huge surprise. 

I was sitting on the porch with Peacemaker watching the sunrise when I heard Sawyer and Abby coming down the stairs. 

“Happy Birthday!!!” I said coming back into the house. 

“Thank you!” She said with a smile. 

“What do you want to do today?” I asked her taking Abby into my arms so that Sawyer could get some coffee. 

“I don’t know, I think I want to eat breakfast and then maybe finish up on the car.” She said sitting down at the table. 

As she was talking Bobby walked into the house. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Thank you, Bobby.” She said smiling at him. 

“Let's eat so that we can hit the road.” 

“Hit the road? Where are we going?” Sawyer asked. 

“Well, if you must know. Bobby and I have planned a family ‘camping’ trip to one of Bobby’s cabins.” I said smiling. 

“Sweet! I will go get ready!” She said. 

“No, you won’t. You have to eat first and I think Bobby has a surprise for you before you pack the car.” I said as I winked at her. 

“Okay, I will eat breakfast,” she said pouting a little and then smiling at me.

We ate breakfast and enjoyed spending time together. I was sitting with Abby who was enjoying her food when we heard the flapping of wings. I turned and saw Cas. 

“Why, if it isn’t the fluffy winged dickhead himself,” I said. 

“Mommy, language!” Abby said scolding me. “Unca Cas!!!” She said running to the angel who picked him up in his arms and held her close to him. 

“Hello,” He said in his deep voice. 

“Hey, What’s going on?” I asked standing up and giving him a hug.

“I remembered that there was a birthday today and that someone would want a special gift from some great people,” Cas said He as he put Abby back down so that she would eat and walked over to Sawyer. He handed her a box that was about the size of a shoe box. 

“Thank you, Cas,” Sawyer said. She opened it, inside there was one of her mom’s scarfs that she used to make. There was on of her dad’s old Yankee’s hats. Her dad’s old keychain from his car, and a letter. 

Sawyer, 

Happy Birthday, Sweetheart. Today is your 16th birthday. You are an amazing woman. Daddy and I miss you so much. We are watching over you from heaven. I wish that I could be there for your day. But, I know that Kelly and Bobby and taking great care of you. You are doing great. I want you to be safe and to keep others safe. I wish that you didn't have to live this life but I am so happy that you have two amazing people to watch over you and teach you to be the best hunter and woman that you can be. Sweetheart, I know this’s easy for you today since it is your first birthday without us but we know you are in good hands. Remember, Sawyer daddy and I love you and we are watching over you every day. Daddy said to tell you that you have good taste in cars the truck will suit you well. You are going to do amazing Sawyer. Be good for Bobby and Kelly. If you ever need anything call for Cas. He is a good friend of ours from up here. He will bring you our love whenever you need it. 

Love you, my sweet girl. 

Love Mommy and Daddy. 

P.S. Daddy would have written but he said that I write better and that he wouldn't be able to get a word in because he would be crying too much. Just remember that we are so proud of you and that we are watching over you. 

Sawyer put down the letter tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Cas. “Thank you so much.” She said giving him a hug. 

“You are welcome.” He said. “I must get back to Heaven.” 

“Bye, bye, Unca Cas!!!” Abby called to him. 

He waved goodbye and disappeared. We had all finished eating when Bobby said. “I have an announcement.” 

“What’s going on?” Sawyer asked excitedly. 

“Well, we all need to go outside. So stop what we are doing and get outside.” He said. “Sawyer, you need to cover your eyes.” 

We did as we were told Abby put her hands up asking to be held. So I picked her up. Sawyer covered her eyes with her hands and Bobby guided her to the perfect spot where she could see her beautiful black truck. Bobby said, “You can take your hands down.”   
She did and when she saw her car with the big red bow on the front and it was shining like new she started jumping up and down and screaming making Bobby and I laugh as well as smile and Abby covered her ears. It was an amazing moment. 

Sawyer and Bobby went over to the car and she got inside it and he showed her how the truck ran. I smiled at the two of them at took Abby to get packed for our trip. As we were packing Bobby and Sawyer had come back in and grabbed their bags and packed up the truck so that Sawyer could drive. I packed up my car so that we would have room to enjoy the drive to the cabin. We got there and everyone jumped out and we celebrated Sawyers 16th birthday. Bobby and I taught Abby how to shoot and she was pretty good at it. We were sitting on the porch of the cabin and there was a bunny. Bobby was sitting with Abby in-between his knees. She lifted the gun aiming at the rabbit he was helping her brace the gun against her shoulder. He helped her squeeze the trigger and she hit the rabbit perfectly.   
“I did it!!! I did it!!!” She yelled running to pick up her little prize. 

“Good job, sweetheart.” Bobby and I echoed praising her. 

Sawyer was smiling at her and giggling.   
“What’s so funny?” I asked Sawyer. 

“Your daughter is so proud that she killed a bunny. Most little girls would be in tears that they killed Bugs Bunny.” She answered. 

“You’re not wrong, but it’s ‘wabbit’ season and she is just like her mom,” I said smiling. 

Abby ran back to the porch with the rabbit and the biggest smile. “Mommy, take a picture!!!” She said. 

I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture she handed the bunny to Bobby and said. “I got dinner.” And walked back to sit on the porch to sit next to me. She was so proud of herself and so was I. 

We spent to weekend shooting, fishing, and relaxing as we celebrated Sawyers birthday. We left Sunday morning. When we got back home I put Abby in the living room to watch a movie and Sawyer was sitting with her. I took all of our stuff back to the laundry room and started a load so that I could get ahead of my chores for the week when Sawyer came in. 

“Did you have a good birthday, Sweetheart?” I asked. 

“Yes, I did.” She said and then she got quiet. I was still working and getting everything set up so that I would just have to start each load when the next one was finished. I was doing this when Sawyer spoke up again. “Thank you, Kelly.” She said. 

“For what, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“For taking me in and making me one of the family.” 

“That’s what family does, Sawyer.” 

“I know… I just haven't said thank you.” She said. She was about to leave the laundry room when she turned back around to me. “Kelly, I want to be just like you when I grow up.” Then she headed back to go sit with Abby in the living room. 

I was shocked that she looked up to me the way that she did. I wanted her to have the most amazing life and she was turning into the most amazing young woman. I was proud of her and I knew that her parents would be proud of her too. 

May:

I was sitting in Bobby’s office with Peacemaker who was sitting next to me, the girls were asleep and Bobby was working on some of the cars in the yard. I had been in there for almost 2 hours and I was starting to go a little crazy. I hadn't been on a hunt for a few weeks and I needed an outlet to burn off some of my anger. I was reading a book when the emergency phone rang. 

“Hello?” I asked as I answered the phone. 

“Hi, is Bobby there?” A man asked. 

“Sure, who’s calling?” 

“It’s Jim Wesson. I need some help on a job in Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin. Hunting some werewolves. I need some backup.” He said. 

“If you are looking for some help I would love to come by and help you with this case,” I said. 

“I will take all the help I can get, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Great, where are you staying so we can meet up?” I asked. 

“I’m at the Lake Front motel room 113.” He said, “I have the black 69 Camaro.” 

“Perfect, I will be there in about 6ish hours,” I said. 

“Great. Thanks again, sweetheart.” He said. 

“anytime,” I said. 

I hung up the phone and went out to shed where Bobby was working on his car. 

“I’m heading out to a job with a hunter named Jim Wesson,” I said to him. “It’s a werewolf case in Wisconsin. Could you watch the girls until I get back?” 

“Sure thing, Baby girl.” He said. 

“I have to pack and get the car ready to hit the road. It’s a nice ride to Wisconsin.” I said. “I am going to get the girls up to let them know that I am going to be out for a few days and to be on their best behavior.” 

“Sounds good. Be careful, sweetheart.” He said. 

“I always am,” I said winking at him and heading back to the house. 

I packed my bag and walked to Abby’s room. It was 8:30 and she was still asleep. I sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead. 

“Wake up, sweetheart,” I said softly. 

Abby opened her eyes and smiled at me. “Hi, mommy.” She said. 

“Hi, baby girl. Mommy is going on a job.” I said. 

“Otay, mommy. When are you going to be back?” She asked.

“I should be home in a few days. It’s not too long of a job. Mommy is going to go save some people. Is that alright with you?” 

“Yes, mommy. You need to go save people from the monsters.” 

“That’s right. Do you want to go get Sawyer up?” 

“Yes!!!” She yelled. 

I picked her up and we walked to Sawyers room. I opened the door and put Abby down she ran to Sawyers bed. “Wake up, Sawyer! Mommy is going to save people! Wake up!” 

Sawyer rolled over and stretched, “I’m awake. Kelly, do you need help?” She asked. 

“No, Sawyer. Not this time. I do need you to watch Abigail while I am away.” I said. 

Abby was sitting on the foot of Sawyers bed. “Can I go back to sleep?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am going to put Abby in the living room with a movie be up in an hour or so to help Bobby, please,” I said. 

“Will do. Be safe.” She said as she fell back to sleep. 

I pulled Abby back into my arms and walked her to the living room where I set her up with breakfast and a movie. 

“What movie do you want to watch, baby girl?” I asked. 

“Monty Python!!!” She yelled. 

I couldn't help but laugh it was her favorite movie. “Again, you have watched it every day this week,” I said. 

“I love it, Mommy. It reminds me of unca Crowy.” She said. 

“The next time you see uncle Crowley you tell him that,” I said. 

“I will.” She said sitting on the sofa as I set up the movie for her. I walked to the kitchen and made pancakes and bacon for everyone. Bobby came into the house right as I was finishing up. 

“Monty Python again?” He asked as he walked past the living room. 

“Again and again and again. She might be a little obsessed.” I said. Then I turned and called to Abby in the living room. “Baby, breakfast is ready.” 

“There are far worse things that she could be obsessed with thought,” Bobby said to me smiling. 

“Coming, mommy.” She said and then she started to sing to herself “Bring out your dead!  
Bring out your dead!” 

“Oh my goodness,” I said smiling at her. She sat and ate her pancakes and I sat and turned to Bobby. “Don’t let Sawyer sleep the day away she is going to help out with Abby.”

“I won't, I was going to have her help me work on the cars so she will be up soon.” He said. 

“Thanks, Dad. I am going to head out.” I said. “Bye, baby girl,” I said kissing Abby goodbye. 

“Bye, bye, mommy.” She said with a mouth full of pancakes.   
I smiled and shook my head. “Just like your father.” 

I walked out to my car with my duffel bag, weapon bag, and messenger bag and got into my car and drove to Wisconsin. I made it in great time. I pulled into the Lake Front motel right at 4:30 and saw the black 69 Camaro. I pulled up next to Jim’s car and walked over to room 113 and knocked on the door. A tall man with red hair and green eyes opened the door. 

“You must be Kelly.” The guys said. 

“Yes, I am,” I answered. “How do you know my name? I don’t recall telling you my name this morning.” 

“Bobby called me after you left and told me about how great of a hunter you are.” He said. “I’m Jim,” He said sticking out his hand and shaking mine. 

“Nice to meet you and nice car,” I said gesturing to the Camaro. 

“Your’s isn’t too bad either.” he said looking at my car. 

“Thank you,” I said smiling at him. 

The job wasn’t too hard it only took us three days to get the pack of werewolves and Jim and I worked extremely well together. It was almost as if he and I were connected somehow. It was so great having a partner to work with. Jim followed me home and stayed with us for a few days and then hit the road to go on another job. He would call and check in on me every few days it was nice to have a man who cared about me again but it still wasn't the same.


End file.
